karma is a bitch
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: cheated by your husband distroyed by familly and friends what is hinata to do is she really that shy or is it all an act ? what about all the hot dudes that are after her ? hinata x ?
1. Chapter 1

She've been betrayed from her the closest people to her heart her family her husband her friends because of her naivety and her good heart now all she need is to start new and leave the past behind

Hinata could not believe her eyes he told her that he will change that he won't do it again and the pictures that the private investigator gave her is enough proof and she can't believe that she was so blind feeling a familiar sting in her eyes she started to try to control her breathing .

All she can do now is to curse her luck ,at the age of 17 her cold hearted father informed her that she is to marry sasuke Uchiha at the time she didn't mind because at that time she was dating him so there was no problem also she didn't want her father to find out about her secret but at her wedding night her husband did not touch her 'did he thought she was ugly' she thought at the time but months passed and they still didn't consume their marriage and after that she found out that her dear sasuke cheated her with several women and when she confronted him he said he was sorry and that he would change if she gave him a chance and now she is a married woman who is still virgin and here he did the same thing he promised not to do two years ago .

And now here she is in her separate room crying herself to sleep "_this has to change_ "was her last thought before drifting to a dreamless sleep.

_**Ting, ting, ting **_

Her alarm started to ring "Ugh, what time is it "she murmured sleepily she looked at the digital clock on the night dresser '9:00"it said she went to the bathroom to have a shower and then went down stairs to have breakfast when the front door opened to reveal her husband that just got home and that looked rather tiered "Ah he was with one of his sluts "she reminded her self

"Good morning sasuke "she tried to seem cheerful and that caught him off guard cause his body stiffened as if he just noticed her"Ah, good morning to you too" he replayed

"I'm assuming that you slept in the office yesterday too?"She asked stuttering a bit to not make him suspicious

"Yes, we had a lot of work lately" '_as if you laying bastard _'she screamed mentally but she only smiled at him

"Okay, go have a shower and I'll tell the servants to make you breakfast too "she told him

As he went up stairs and heard his door close she went to listen and know what he's doing and it seems that her husband is talking on the phone

"Yeah, Shikamaru the plan is now active so I need you to bring her those papers that we talked about earlier "her husband's voice was heard

"Yes the papers that make her transfer everything that is with her name to me" he laughed

"don't let her read them just tell her that I'm giving her some properties and my stupid wife will sign them in a second …ah and don't forgot the divorce papers too she won't know what happened to her" at hearing this her heart broke into million pieces her husband, the man she loves would do that to her and Shikamaru one of her friends is helping him.

The feeling of confusion turned to rage never in her life was she so pissed '_so they want to play okay_ _let's play I'll show them who I am _'she clenched her fists '_I need help but I can't go to father because he will go and put all the blame on me Neji hates me and he is sasuke's best friend so surly he is helping them so what should I do _"she thought as she walked in the kitchen but then she get an idea '_so they think I'm stupid and weak sure let's play'_

Sure she was sweet innocent and forgiving but now it's payback time …..

After eating sasuke went to work and she ran to her room and started packing her stuff once she finished all she had to do is to make a phone call after dilating the number she held the phone to her ear someone on the other side picked up the phone

"Sunshine-Corps at your service, how can I help you "the secretary asked?

"Ah yes May I speak with konan –chan Hitomi I need her it's urgent" spoke hinata

"Ah, hinata –sama how are you we haven't see you like forever "Hitomi squeaked

"Yes I missed you too but please get me to konan it's important" hinata said politely

"Yes! Wait minute "was the girl's replay

After moments a different voice spoke "hinata?"Asked 'konan'

"Yes it's me "hinata smiled "I need to tell you some things that might be a problem to us "

"I'm all ears honey "replayed the other woman

After what might be half an hour hinata told her friend what happened there was a long silence …..Until

"**WHAT!**"Screamed the other side "OH MY GOD HINATA! Why didn't you tell me before you were miserable and you kept it to yourself "konan's voice calmed at this

"I know you married him for your father find out and won't destroy our work that we worked so hard for but why did you take all that shit?" asked konan

"Cause I fell in love "hinata replayed bitterly"and he said he'll change but I guess I was wrong"

"so you're going back to work?"asked konan

"NO, I think that the Uchiha is not alone in this I think that the rest of the SNSNs are with him and if they find out about us they will try to destroy my Corp and I don't want Okaa-san to enter this so I'll play the poor girl role more and while I do that you work in the dark and make the Uchiha Corps weak and then we will take over it the same goes to the Hyugas "explained hinata

"but I will send you Natsumi to train her as my personal assistant until I come back and you'll pay her of course just don't tell her that I own the company okay " instructed the Hyuga

"oh I almost forgot could you please get me the apartment that is available the one with two bedrooms I will be sharing it with Natsumi-chan" added hinata

"Okay, I have to go now I have an important meeting bye" and with that the phone ended

As time passed hinata lied on her bed waiting for her special guest a knock on the door of her room could be heard as she quickly*

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal her maid and best friend Natsumi" madam is waiting for you in the living room "she said softly bowing

"Ah, Natsumi I want you to pack your stuff quickly "hinata said

The poor girl's head shot up and she looked frightened "But why? My lady did I do something wrong?"asked the maid

Hinata sat alarmed at the maid's feature she was going to cry

"OH, No it's not what you think "hinata got up I'm leaving the house and I would like you to come with me cause if I left you here I'm sure sasuke will harass you Dear that is all "she explained while hugging the girl "and plus we are friends and I am sending you to work in a Corp and not as a maid" hinata smiled to Natsumi who was shocked

"But don't tell anyone okay? Or something bad will happen to me "hinata warned

"and me and you will live like a commoners for a while so we won't be discovered ,okay "hinata asked softly the maid who in return nodded " okay go fast and don't let anyone see you " she pushed the girl softly out of the door and headed to meet her guest .

"Ah Shikamaru it's g-good to see y-you "said a cheerful hinata and went to hug her 'friend' (yeah right)"what brought y-you here ?"She asked after both of them were seated

"Sasuke send me here "her pushed a sack of papers in front of her" he send you these papers for you to sign" he said

"w-what for?" said hinata in a fake confusion

"He wants to give you some properties as a gift "he replayed lazily

"Really!" hinata said in (fake) excitement as she took the papers in her hand and when she started to read them Shikamaru said " there is no need to read them you know you can sign them without reading , don't you trust your husband and me ?" '_so they don't want me to read it ,heh sucker' _the soon-to-be-ex Mrs. Uchiha thought

"Of coerce Shikamaru " as she was going to sign she started to cough and the lawyer rushed to her side and pat her back "c-can you b-ring me a-a cup of water " she said as she coughed

"Okay" he ran to the kitchen to bring the water in the mean time hinata quickly read the papers and signed the divorce papers with **hinata Hyuga Uchiha**, and the properties transfer papers with **: go fuck** **yourself sasu-Teme** when Shikamaru came back he handed her the glass of water and went to his original seat .

_**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Corps **_:

Sasuke was going through some important papers checking if there was any faults when someone knocked on the door without bothering looking he said "come in" he heard the door open and then close and footsteps coming near him when he looked up he saw a pinkette standing there

He smirked seeing the women standing there with a frown on her face and her jade eyes narrowed at him .

I didn't see you when I woke up this morning "she frowned and his smirk widen

"if you forgot I have a wife to go back to everyday "he teased and smirked as he saw jealousy flash through her eyes

"if you loved your wife you wouldn't come to me "she smirked at him with diffidence in her eyes trying to hid her jealousy

"Ah, is it just me or..."he paused and stood up and walked to her "you are jealous from my _wife _sakura" he said

She snorts "ME? From _her_ are you crazy" she wrapped her hands around his neck " I just think that if you don't love her like you say, leave her "she kissed him on the lips

Once they parted sasuke spoke "so , I want to ask you a question "he looked at her to see if she was listening when he received a nod he continued as he pulled her even closer and leaned to her ear " will you be my wife "she froze and pulled away from him to see if he is joking but she only see how serious his face was

"B-But you're married "she told him

"that's the thing she is signing the divorce papers right now ,so will you marry me?"he asked her again he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong he loved her right so why does he have this _guilty_ feeling that stabs his heart.

She just broke in tears and hugged him close nodding in his chest

"then you'll need this" he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket and putted it in her finger "now come with me " he dragged her out the office to the front doors of the Corp where there was a lot of journalists and fan girls and he held her hand in the air to show the ring and then he pulled her to face him and kissed her passionately as the photographers snapped pictures of their kiss

_**In the mean time with hinata : **_

After pretending to sign the documents in front of him she handed him the papers back with a smiling face " all done" she said as he didn't even bother himself checking if she signed or not

"well, I have to go back to work now see you later hinata " he stood up and left ,once she heard his car's away hinata ran up stairs and started to pick up her suitcase down stairs and called a Cab

"hinata-sama I'm ready "she turned to see Natsumi in a normal attire

"Natsumi-chan I've been counting you as one of my dear friends for three years now so don't call me 'sama' it's make seem old and we're in the same age so please call me hinata-chan" hinata smiled at her friend "now we just need to do one last thing before the Cab arrives "she said

" and what is that hinata-sa-chan" asked Natsumi blushing

"change the house's decor and leave a good bye gift of course "hinata said as she walked to a crystal vase and dropped it on the floor "oooops, my bad" she snort and then she headed towards an expensive portray and held it high in the air and broke it with her knee "there goes 2million dollars in vain" she laughed and she kept on trashing the house even when the other servants came to stop her …..

**So…what do you think is it good or bad? **

**Review or you won't see the next chapie! Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride back to the office Shikamaru's phone started ringing "troublesome" he murmured and stopped the car on the side of the road to see what was going on when he opened his phone he the pictures of the sasuke and sakura's kiss .hinata's face flashed before him he sighed '_karma is going to_ _bit me back in the ass'_ he thought _'__**hard!**_' and resumed his way to the office.

Once he was in the building he gave the papers that hinata signed to his assistant "send this to judge Minato to approve on them today!" he ordered

Little did he knew that not all the papers were signed 'properly 'and he was going to have a lot of problems later.

With sasuke:

He was having a hot make-out in his office with his new _fiancée_ when they broke off they stood there staring into each other's eye breathless they stayed hugging each other in silence until sakura broke it "you have work now and I'm keeping you from it, I need to go now I have photo shoot I'll see you later okay" she kissed his nose and left him to his work

Half hour later Shikamaru came into his office" what's up Uchiha" he seated himself on the couch looking bored like always

Sasuke's left eyebrow rose in question "so did she sign them all?" he questioned the brunette in front of him.

"Yeah" he yawned "she almost read them though I had to act quick and use the guilty card on her "he answered

"good" the raven haired male smirked " let the party begin!" he said

(Oh only if you knew butthead hhhhhh)

"You know the move that you did this morning with sakura was plain stupid right?" Shikamaru asked "for a genius you don't act like it "he said sarcastically

"I love her so I did what I needed to do "said sasuke with his expressionless mask on

"We'll see "the Nara looked out of the window "you'll get bored of her just like the others "he mumbled under his breath

In that moment the door burst open "HEY! TEME!" said a cheerful blond (Pff guess who)

"Shut up, dope "said a smirking Uchiha "why do you always need to be too loud" that was more a statement than a question

So Teme are you divorced or not now?" asked the blond scratching the back of his head " did she sign the papers?"

"yeah she signed and no not yet but in a few months "replayed sasuke and looked down to his paper work.

"Oh I forgot!" the blond said sasuke looked up from his work with a questioning look"CONGRAJULATIONS "he shouted

"Shit naruto stop screaming! "Said Shikamaru annoyed

"Eh? Hey Shikamaru when did you get here?" asked naruto surprised

"It doesn't matter I'm leaving you're too loud for your own good Uzumaki "said the Nara as he walked to the door"Man I got a lot of work to do"

"Eh? Okay bye!" naruto called after him with a wave

' _what a stupid man no in his state kid is better_ 'Nara Shikamaru thought making his way to his office '_troublesome_'

Hinata now stands in the middle of her '_**new decorated'**_ living room

"Phew, finally" she smilled as she broke the last crystal vase she found

_**Tit-tit **_

"Oh, the Cab is here let's go Natsumi-chan" hinata started cheering like a little kid on Christmas and all servants sweatdropped

"Yes hinata-chan" said Natsumi softly and followed the Hyuga

After taking the Cab they headed to Yamasaki apartments complex where their new home will be

When they arrived they went to the reception where they were given their keys and number of the apartment

When they were moving their things in they heard a loud "HINATA-CHAN" both women jumped out of their skin hearing the call they turned and saw a beautiful blond running toward them

"Ino-chan!" hinata waved at her friend when she finally reaches them they hugged

"Oh! Hinata-chan I missed you soooo much how were you? What are you doing here? Why are you entering apartment 13D? What happened-"

"Ino breath" hinata sweatdropped and the blond took a deep calming breath"now let's get in then I'll answer all your questions "she added

Once they were in the perfectly decorated apartment they sad on the black leather couch in the living room where hinata served them some orange juice

"So hinata answer my questions Honey" Ino ordered softly

"I'm fine really, I'm living here now, this is the apartment that I and Natsumi-chan will share and I'm here cause sasuke tried to fool me into signing the divorce papers and transfer properties papers without me knowing but I found out and signed the divorce papers but as for the other papers I signed with 'go fuck yourself sasu-Teme' that is all now he can get any woman he wants without me being heartbroken "she sigh and looked at the face of her now two shocked friends

"W-what "Ino stuttered as she let the words sink in the confusion soon turned to rage " HE TRIED TO DO WHAT!" she shouted

"Ino! Calm down I didn't fall for the trick so it's okay!"Hinata tried to calm her friend down but looked terrified as the blond started to laugh

"Y-you signed 'go fuck yourself sasu-Teme' on the properties hahahahaha! Damn right I'm so proud of you hime-chan!"she hugged her friend who was glad that the blond didn't lose her mind

"OH! Wait Until tenten and Temari hear about this we are going to celebrate **you** "she pointed to hinata with her index finger "been single!" she put her index finger on her lips in a thinking manner "but we have to wait until tenten and Temari come back from their business trip to France" she added and the two other girls smiled and nodded but then the blonds' expression turned grim "hinata-chan can you turn the TV on you need to see something important" the girl nodded and turned the TV on where she was greeted with the pictures of sasuke and sakura kissing in front of the Uchiha-Corps

The reporter was saying:

'**What a day! What a day! This made my day Japan's top model and Japan's heart throb kissing passionately in front of The Uchiha-Corps after declaring that they are engaged and not to forget the divorce of the month between The Hyuga heiress and the Uchiha CEO! "**The gray haired man said

'**when we asked why did he do this he said ( me and my wife have been separated for a few months now and there is no point of continuing a marriage with a cold woman like her ) OW! Harsh who knew that the Hinata Hyuga the clan Hyuga disgrace was cold! But good for our Top model Haruno sakura for having the prince charming for herself, she very much deserves him! That was all for konoha top news good day Hatake kakachi says good bye" **the report ended

Hinata suddenly felt something hot spill on her face when she reached to wipe her face and found that the hot thing was nothing more than her own tears her vision began to blur and she fell into complete darkness …

To be continued …..

Soon

Next chap:

After two hours from being unconscious hinata finally woke but as a new person

"the past is past " she thought …. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

At seeing hinata's body go limp both Natsumi and Ino panicked

"What to do? What to do? Is she dead? Hinata don't die!" cried a terrified blond trying to wake her friend

"It's okay Ino-chan she just fainted" said Natsumi trying not to panic

"Let us put her in her room so she will be comfortable and peace full she seems like she is extremely tiered " Ino replayed

After lifting her to her new room hinata wad left there unconscious In a dreamless slumber after making sure that their precious princess they closed the door to her room wishing her to wake soon and be alright but unknown to them a single silent tear slide from her closed eyes …..

That night with sasuke

The front door opened of his mansion he was tiered and he was sure that he will have the "**talk** " with his supposed to be _wife_ but when he stepped in the house he was greeted with 10 servants cleaning what was supposed to be his living room he looked around to understand what happened all the crystal glasses and vases were smashed all the portrays that were decorating the beige walls were broken to two all of them worth more than 20 million dollars the wall across from him had a huge hole ; the couches were ruined in total the mansion looked like a elephant was there . after regaining composer confusion was replaced by anger

"What is the meaning of this?!"Yelled a furious Uchiha

"my lord " bowed one of the servants

"who did this ?" asked the handsome raven

"Hinata-sama my lord "replayed the servant respectfully

"hinata?" stated sasuke in disbelieve " are you really going to accuse my shy and weak wife of doing such thing that is completely absurd!"

"I'm telling the truth master , 5 minutes after left the mansion after his visit she ran to her room and packed her things and ordered Natsumi-san to do the same and then she started to brake and smash the living room we tried to stop her but we couldn't she didn't listen to us and then a Cab arrived and she told me to give you a note and with that she and Natsumi-san just left the mansion without other words" he handed him the note

Sasuke unfoled the paperand it read :

.

.

_Dear unfaithful husband _

_I'm very pleased to tell you that I didn't fall for your trap I heard you talk on the phone and even if I didn't I was leaving you today , you see I know of your affair with Haruno girl and last night I had the final proof of your latest lover and that yet again you cheated on me I was very disappointed that a man in your statue didn't know how to keep his 'friend' in his pants _

_you ruined my life for two years and I just had enough and just till you know I only married you because if I don't I will be married to Neji and I even with my kind heart do not want to wake up dead in my first day as a married woman but after a couple of months after our marriage I fell in love with you and what hurt my heart the most was that it broke too many time because of you and your mistresses._

_I now am a single woman because of the divorce papers that you send with Shikamaru but I did not sign the other papers in a way you would've liked go and check honey you'll find the most embarrassing thing in your life ._

_Oh , one more thing you should go and test for the STD if you didn't get it go to my room and search for a envelope in the first drawer in my night stand you'll find a pretty interesting pictures of your lover with her photographer having a interesting photo shot this week enjoy _

_JA ne!_

_Hinata _

After reading the note better off letter he visibly paled "_she knew all along?!_ "He thought he let the staff proceed cleaning and headed to hinata's room curious what did she mean by interesting photos shot

Once inside the room he went to the drawer and opened it he found a white envelope with 'I told you so !' on it after sitting comfortably on the bed he opened it and took the pictures out and he was greeted with the photo of sakura kissing her co-worker Sai making out he flipped to another and aw them undressing each other and the other are let me say showing them having S-E-X and him with all the women he was with from the last time she discovered him cheating and he swore to not do it again .

His heart dropped was this really sakura? The woman that he asked to marry today? The woman that he was willing to leave his wife for? Was he really going to leave his wife who love-probably loved him now for a woman who is cheating on him? and Hinata knew of his cheating for a year and didn't confront him, why?

"was this how hinata felt every time she discovered him cheating on her ?" he thought " I left a good woman who loved and drove her away and made hate me forever , am I that stupid I know now that that's why father always insisted that Nii-san is better than me "he added bitterly

" god I fucked up " he sighed as he laid his back on the bed and glared at the sealing he could small the faint smell of lavender , jasmine and rain the smell was so soft and hypnotizing and he slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep

so: LIKE or DISLIKE

_R&R please _

**will be very soon I'm not going to publish any new chapters if I don't have at least 2 followers and 5 reviews **

_**NEXT chapie:**_

"_Hinata it've been three months and you didn't come out of the house you don't even come out of your room only to eat once a day!"Ino shouted as she banged the door" open up!"_

_The door opened to reveal a very skinny hinata the blond ran to her friend and brought her in a bone crushing hug" oh hinata I'm so worried about you!"Yamanaka girl cried "please go back to my sweet smiling friend!"she begged …._

…_.. _

"_sasuke how could you I thought you loved me?!"asked a crying pink haired woman _

"_get out of my sight!"said the young Uchiha coldly _

"_but why?"shouted sakura and then she felt her left cheek sting as tears poured from her eyes….. _


End file.
